The present invention relates to a fan rack mounting structure, and more particularly to a detachable fan rack mounting structure, which enables a fan rack to be quickly and detachably mounted on a mounting frame at the back side of a disk drive rack.
A regular disk drive rack has at least one fan rack mounted on its back side to hold a plurality of fans for dissipation of heat. Before mounting the fan rack on the disk drive rack, each fan is connected to the power circuit of the disk drive in the disk drive rack. In case one fan fails to function well, the fan or fans are disconnected with the fan rack from the disk drive rack, and then a soldering gun is used to melt the contacts between the power line of the failed fan and the power circuit of the disk drive in the disk drive rack, enabling the power line of the failed fan to be disconnected from the power circuit of the disk drive in the disk drive rack. The fan rack mounting arrangement complicates the maintenance and repair work of the fans.